HMW Norman Salm
=Personnel File= Physical *Name: Norman Salm *Species: Human *Race: Caucasian *Gender: Male *Height: 6'1" *Weight: 192 *Hair: Blonde *Eyes: Hazel Attributes *HP: Health Points. The amount of health the character has. Incapacitated at 0. HP=15 *SP: Skill Points. How often a character can use skills. SP=5 *EXP: Points to spend on upgrading skills and attributes, and buying abilities. 0 to spend. *AP: Action Points. How many things you can do in one turn. 15 *10 Strength: *10 Reflex: Quickness to react. *10 Endurance: Physical toughness. Directly related to: HP. *5 Intelligence: Mental sharpness. Directly related to: SP. *15 Perception: Ability to see threats. *10 Initiative: Ability to take charge in battle. Skills Skills cost 10+Skill Level points to improve. All start at 0. Weapons All Weapon skills use Perception. *0 Pistols: Skill at using semi-automatic one handed weapons *0 Rifles: Skill at using semi-automatic and full-automatic rifles. *0 Shotguns: Skill at using shotguns of all types. *0 Machineguns: Skill at using one-handed and two-handed machineguns. *0 Explosives: Skill at using detonation charges, rockets, bazookas, and grenades. *20 Directed Energy: Skill at using directed energy weapons; Tesla cannons, laser weapons. *0 Ordinance: Skill at using large firearms, like cannons and railguns. *0 Melee: Skill at using melee weapons in combat. Piloting All Piloting skills use Reflex. *0 Light Battlewalkers: Skill at piloting light battlewalkers. Governs ability to dodge and navigate rough terrain. *0 Medium Battlewalkers: As Light, but with Medium walkers. *11 Heavy Battlewalkers: As Light, but with Heavy walkers. *0 Massive Battlewalkers: As Light, but with Massive walkers. *0 Treaded Vehicles: Skill at piloting treaded vehicles. Treaded vehicles cannot dodge. *0 Wheeled Vehicles: Skill at piloting wheeled vehicles. Wheeled vehicles cannot dodge. *0 Rotary Aircraft: Skill at piloting helicpoters. Governs ability to dodge and navigate rough terrain. *0 Fixed Wing Aircraft: Skill at piloting fixed-wing aircraft, like planes and UAV drones. *0 Powered Armor: Skill at using Powered Armor in personal combat. Support All Support skills use Intelligence divided by 10. *0 Repair: Skill at repair. Governs efficiency of repairing parts, and using repair packs. *0 Medicine: Skill at administering medical treatment. *0 Electronic Warfare: Skill at using electronic warfare support. *0 Electronic Support: Skill at using electronic support abilities. Resistance All Resistance skills use Endurance divided by 10. *0 Impact Resistance: Ability to avoid Pilot Stun and Armor Breach. *5 Fire Resistance: Ability to avoid Forced Ejection and Ammo Explosion. *10 Morale: Ability to avoid Surrender *0 Pierce Resistance: Ability to avoid Pilot Damage and Internal Hit. Special All Special skills use Initiative *0 Stealth: Ability to hide from threats. *0 Sensors: Ability to detect threats. Abilities Personality Norman is a kind, polite, and classy young man. He's known to be a little pretentious, but he's far from a braggart. On the contrary, he makes an effort to remain humble in order to not come off as arrogant to others. Ever conscientious, he strives to get along with anyone he can, even if his efforts occasionally fail. As the adopted son of Ares Arms' late CEO, Norman was raised to maintain a positive and noble image. He rarely ever 'cuts loose' or abandons his manners. In truth, he finds behaving in this way to be comforting. His sense of civility makes him popular amongst those who appreciate courteousness, but can leave a negative impact on those who prefer to speak from the heart. Norman keeps himself entertained with literature and music, but his greatest vice is the pursuit of knowledge. He's insatiably curious, constantly probing everything he can in the hopes of uncovering new trivia. This includes people. To Norman, every person is a book just waiting to be open and read. This sometimes results in Norman overstepping his boundaries and invading other people's privacy. Thankfully, Norman is wise enough to stop when someone asks it of him, making this a minor annoyance at best. Background The adopted son of Ares Arms' CEO, Andrew Salm. Originally an impovrished child from Manchester, England, his father died from overdosing on painkillers, and his mother soon followed suit, having accumulated several problems due to her alcohal abuse. When Andrew Salm discovered that his wife could not concieve due to a mutation caused by several generations of genemodding, he sought to adopt a child who possessed the necessary talent to carry on the family legacy. However, when push came to shove, pity was the deciding factor in whom he chose to take under his wing. It's fortunate that Norman possessed the necessary skills to make him proud. In fact, his harsh upbringing seemed to have strenghtened him more than any amount of genetic modification ever could. Today, Norman, now 23 years old, having inherited his father's fortune after his untimely passing, honors his father's legacy by piloting the mechs he designed. He is always in close contact to his father's successor and current acting CEO of Ares Arms, Edward Howland.